


Day Off

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: AAUnit, Crossover, F/F, half fic - half headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Short story behind the flannel shirt.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I hesitate to call this a fic, as it wasn't planned as such. Started when I asked on tumblr what were people's headcanons about Kate wearing the flannel shirt to work when it's clearly not her usual work attire. Got an answer, inserted Serena into it and then Regency said the magic words: "...yes, go on". And then this happened

It’s their day off, one of the rare ones they’ve managed to have at the same time. Kate had planned something relaxing for them for the day, a movie perhaps, or two, as they cuddle on the sofa. Followed by dinner and then very early retreat to their bedroom where she’d first push Serena against the door and drop down on her knees and… 

Instead she’s on her knees in the grass and mud, wearing her gardening clothes, right down to the yellow gloves. And while it’s perhaps not how she planned to spend the day with her wife, she’s not complaining because she’s still with Serena. And Serena always enjoys working in the garden. As if to prove this point, Serena looks at Kate just then and smiles brightly, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

After some time, Serena gets up, brushing most of the dirt and grass from her knees. She tells Kate she’s going to put the kettle on, and will bring them some tea out so they can have a break before tackling the roses. Kate grins because earlier, when Serena had listed the things to accomplish today, she’d said the roses will be the last thing they need to attend to. After that it’ll be an early dinner and Serena has promised to reward her well for all her help today. Kate is definitely looking forward to that.

A few minutes later Serena comes out with two large cups of tea. She nudges the door closed with her hip and makes her way closer to Kate. She’s in the middle of their garden when she looks up and notices something strange.

“Darling,” Serena says.

Kate just hums, letting her wife know she’s listening.

“Has Jac not rang you? Or Clara?” Serena wants to know, though the question is probably a moot one, seeing as Kate is still here.

“No,” Kate says but doesn’t look up from the weeds she’s pulling. “But it’s my day off, so barring any strange things happening that threaten the very existence of the planet, they know better.” 

“Would you consider planes having stopped in mid air a ‘strange thing’?” Serena asks, placing the tea cups on a table nearby. She covers her eyes from the sunlight. She can spot another plane in the distance. That, too, is frozen mid air.

“What?” Kate looks up at Serena now, frowning.

“The planes. They’re not moving.”

Kate gets up and moves to stand next to Serena. She looks to where Serena's is pointing and is already reaching for her phone when it rings. It’s Jac.

Serena places her hand on Kate’s arm and listens to the short conversation. Kate puts her free hand on Serena’s, soaking up the closeness the best she can; knowing the dangers the world faces, she never forgets to be grateful for every moment she spends with Serena. 

Just moments later Kate pockets her phone and looks at her wife. She tilts her head; words aren't necessary, they've been through this too many times by now. 

Serena pulls Kate in for a kiss before telling her, “Go.”  

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Kate says, but for a few heartbeats she stays still, just taking in Serena. 

Then, she turns and leaves, hoping she’ll keep her promise.


End file.
